Dreams
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: A oneshot made after the song by Cranberries. RenTamao fic, lots of fluff, no lemon, just a proposal. Read and review!


**Dreams**

(A/N) Five years passed after the Tournament. Yoh is the Shaman King. He and Anna married and live together into their house in Funbari. Their house became like the meeting place for all their friends. Anna also took Tamao to live with them so that she can help her with the housework and other stuff.

Tamao stood on the doorsteps gazing at the stars.

_All my life…_

_Is changing every day_

_In every possible way_

_And all my dreams…_

_It's never quite as it seems,_

_Never quite as it seems_

She was thinking about her life. Her crush for Yoh faded away slowly along the years without her realizing it, until now: she didn't love him anymore. She didn't understand how it happened, but she was happy it did. She was finally free…

"Good evening, Tamao"

The voice that she heard chased away her thoughts. She turned to see a violet-haired boy staying in front of her, smiling.

"Ren-kun, I…haven't seen you…I'm sorry" she said.

She stood up to feel her heart beating faster.

"Yoh and Anna aren't at home right now" she continued.

"It's OK, I'll wait for them" he answered.

"When did you arrive in town?" she asked him, sitting down again

"A few minutes ago…I came straight here"

He sat down next to her. Tamao felt her cheeks burning. What was happening to her?

_I know I felt like this before_

_But now I'm feeling it even more_

_Because it came from you_

'Why is this happening again?' she asked herself

The last time she felt this was because of Yoh. Was it possible? Could she have fallen in love again? So soon?

She looked at Ren. Yes, maybe it was him. But he didn't look any different to her. It was the first time that she saw him after six months. But why did she need his presence to realize this?

Ren was watching the stars, but he turned to look at the girl when he felt her gaze upon him.

_And I hope they're not just dreams_

_They're personal and here with me,_

_A different way to be_

"What is it, Tamao?" he asked her

"Nothing" she answered and left.

Ren looked at the girl until she entered the house.

'What are you hiding from me, Tamao? Is it the same thing I'm hiding from you?'

At this, he blushed. 'We have so much in common…'

_I want more…_

_Impossible to ignore_

_Impossible to ignore_

Ren followed Tamao into the house shortly after she left. She was in the kitchen, cooking. She smiled at him when she saw him.

"Anna-san might return any minute" she said. "I'm making dinner for the four of us"

"Four…?"

"You're staying for dinner, right?" she asked him

"Yes" he answered.

Ren washed his hands.

"Do you need any help?" he asked

"Help would be nice…um…here, chop these vegetables" she said

Her hand reached for the knife at the same time with his.

_They'll come true…_

_Impossible not to do_

_Impossible not to do_

Her hand grabbed the knife. The next second, she felt a soft touch. She blushed and looked at her hand. Ren's hand was touching hers. She let go of the knife and looked at the boy. He took her hand close to his lips and kissed it softly. She was blushing because she liked that.

_And now I tell you openly,_

_You have my heart so don't hurt me_

_You're what I care to find_

Suddenly, his other hand moved on her waist. He released her hand and pulled her towards him. The next thing she felt was a slight squeeze on her lips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. His kiss…

'Oh my God!' she said to herself. "He's kissing me and Anna-san…'

But she loved this feeling inside of her and she never wanted it to end.

She placed her arms around his neck and held him like this until he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

Her heart was beating like crazy. So he too…

"Tamao, I love you!" he whispered. "I realized it only when I started missing you. It took me a lot to understand…I came here to see you. I know you love Yoh, but I had to tell you…"

He stopped, waiting for an answer.

"No, I…don't love Yoh anymore. I think I stopped loving him a long time ago. I felt something special tonight when I saw you. I love you. I love you too!"

_And temptingly I'm raising mine_

_You're understanding, that's so fine_

_You're everything to me…_

They eventually managed to finish making dinner just in time. Yoh and Anna returned from their romantic 'walk under the moonlight'.

Yoh was very happy to see his old friend. Anna was friendly too. She noticed Tamao's change and the way she always blushed when Ren touched her hand 'by mistake'. She smiled; she was happy for Tamao.

They ate, then Anna and Yoh, who were tired, decided to go to bed.

Tamao and Ren stayed behind to wash the dishes.

Later, she went upstairs to prepare the room for Ren.

He waited downstairs for a while. He checked his pocket to see if the small box was still inside. Then, he took a deep breath and followed the girl.

She was arranging his bed. She stopped doing this when she felt his presence in the room.

"Tamao…" he whispered

"Yes?"

"I…umm… uhh… Tamao…" he babbled, blushing violently.

"What is it, Ren?" she asked

"I…"

He removed the small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Tamao, I love you. I swear I will love you forever and protect you with my life, if you accept to be my wife"

"Ren, I don't know what to say…isn't this too sudden?" she whispered

flashback

At Ren's place, in the Chinese mansion.

"Have you called for me, father?" Ren asked

"Yes. Your mother and I have something very important to talk to you about"

"What is it?"

"We're very proud of the way you handled the Tournament. You're already an adult now. It's time to take some responsibility" his mother said

"What must I do?"

"We are thinking about the future of the Tao family" his father said

"We want you to marry as soon as possible and have children to take our family tradition and our name further"

"Marry!" he asked furiously

"Yes, darling. Do you have someone in mind?" his mother asked gently

"I think I do" he muttered, moving towards the window

"Then, you know what to do" said his father giving him the small box. "The Tao ring is yours. We trust your choice"

end of flashback

He snapped back from his thoughts.

"We've known each other for five years" he said

"That's true" she admitted

"Then?"

She knew he would love her forever. She looked deep into his eyes and saw her happiness, their future together. She trusted him.

"Yes, I accept"

Ren slipped the ring on her delicate finger, and then he kissed her again.

_All my life…_

_Is changing every day_

_In every possible way _

Ten minutes of kisses. Then, Tamao remembered that she had to go to bed. It was late.

"Don't leave…" he whispered, still holding her hand.

"I have to sleep…we'll talk in the morning"

"No, stay here with me!"

"But…I can't…I feel sleepy"

"Then sleep here, with me!"

She blushed. Ok, Ren wanted…NO!

"No, we can't…not yet"

"I won't hurt you, I promise" he said. "I just want to hold you in my arms"

"All right…I'll stay"

She leaned her head against his chest and soon fell asleep while Ren was caressing her head. She felt warm and protected in his arms, and she was happy. She had no doubts about her choice; she knew life will never be the same again.

The moonlight reflected in her diamond ring, drawing a flower of light on the wall in front of Ren. He smiled, thinking about the first day he came here. It was then that he discovered friendship. And now, he discovered true love.

He smiled looking at his beautiful future wife and soon fell asleep with his head full of beautiful dreams.

_And all my dreams,_

_It's never quite as it seems,_

'_Cause you're a dream to me_

_A dream to me_

THE END


End file.
